Undetected
by Coley1
Summary: Sydney returns from a mission with intel that could bring down SD-6 and the Alliance, but all she wants to do is relax and forget about the world...


**Title:  Undetected **

**By:  **Nichole ****

**Disclaimer:  **I do not own any of these characters; they belong to J. J. Abrams and the people of the Bad Robot Company.  No money is being made from this.  Please don't sue because all you'll get is a busted old pickup and maybe a few CDs.  I'm only borrowing the cast from Alias temporarily, however I may borrow Michael Vartan a little longer, but I will return them relatively unharmed.

**Rating: **PG 

**Feedback:**  It would be much appreciated, let me know what you think.

**Distribution:  **Sure go ahead just let me know first, so I can come see and say hi.

**Summary:**  Syd gets back from a mission, with information that could possibly strike a hardening blow to SD-6 and the Alliance, but for now Sydney wants to relax and forget that the world exists. (I'm really bad at summaries, read it and if you want, write one for me.)  

**Author's Note:**  Hi, this is my very first fanfic ever and hopefully it doesn't suck big time.  This is just a spur of the moment type of deal so I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this so bare with me. 

"Francie, Will, I'm home.  Is there anyone here?" Sydney Bristow called out as she walked through her front door.  All she received in response was silence, somewhat relieved to avoid the inevitable lies that she would have to conceive when Francie asked about her latest 'Bank trip'.  

While Francie believed that she had attended a weekend finance seminar, she was really under the alias Alyssia Young, an overachieving business graduate from Cambridge applying for a job at a well-known software company in downtown Geneva, or so it would appear.  Sloane had sent her on a mission to obtain vital, recently developed security software that, if fallen into the wrong hands, could be used to gain access to any computer server on the planet without being detected, including SD-6.  

Sydney had been successful in obtaining the software and with the help of the expertly planed counter-mission Vaughn had come up with; she was able to keep the real software out of the clutches of Arvin Sloane.  It turned out that the CIA had a few contacts that were already stationed in the company in case something to this magnitude had ever been developed.   

An altered replica of the software that only allowed a surface breach in a system's mainframe was developed and placed into the system for her to copy and bring back to SD-6 while the real software was moved to a separate file.  Sydney downloaded both the real software and the altered replica, erasing both from the mainframe by inserting a virus into the company's system that would eat away at all of the research and data collected to comprise the software so that it couldn't be used to re-establish what she had destroyed.   

Now, after a three whole days pretending to be Alyssia Young, all she wanted to do was relax in a nice warm bubble bath.

Sydney haphazardly dropped her suitcase in the floor at the foot of her bed and headed for the bathroom to begin filling it with hot water and the smelly good bubble bath soap that Francie had brought back from the spa she visited earlier in the month.  After filling the tub Syd lit some scented candles and turned off the lights to give the room a more ambient feeling.  There was a small table about an arms length away with a CD player and her cell phone and home phone on it so if it rang she didn't have to get out of the tube to answer it.  

After about five minutes of relaxing, and listening to soothing classical music Syd's mind began to wander, wandering to the one person in the world she probably shouldn't be thinking about, Michael Vaughn.  It wasn't the first time she had thought about him, in fact, she found herself thinking about him more and more each day.  Ever since almost losing him in Taipei, she realized that she had feelings for him, sure she had always cared for him as a friend, but now looking back, she realized something she hadn't let herself believe because only pain could have come from admitting to the truth, Sydney realized that she had fallen in love with Michael Vaughn.  She knew it was ridiculous to love someone whose life she knew almost nothing about, but she did know him, the real him, she could see into the depths of his soul and know that he was a good person, he was her rock and without him she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to deal with this life as well as she has.

Suddenly, Sydney was pulled out of her thoughts by the shrilling ring of her cell phone, groaning a little she tuned to reach for it.  She was a little irked at being disturbed, but upon seeing the number a small smile could be seen at the corner of her mouth. It was Vaughn.  

"Hi" she answered, a little quieter than intended.

"Hey Syd, you ok?" he asked with a concern and something else in this tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just glad to be home.  Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… I guess because when you answered you sounded like you were off someplace," Vaughn answered somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh" Syd felt her cheeks getting a little red; suddenly glad that he couldn't see her face. "I-I uh was just relaxing and thinking a bit, I-I'm in the uh in the um… I'm kinda taking a bubble bath." 'Yeah real smooth there Syd' she berated herself a little, while almost hearing him smile in response.

"Oh… Um well, sorry to disturb you.  You probably hate me know, and if not you will after what I'm about ready to tell you."

Syd silently told him that she could never hate him but responded, " Really now and what is this horrible news that you have to tell me."

"Well I don't know about horrible," he chucked a little in response, "but it does require getting up and coming to see me for your debriefing."

"Ok, I'll see you in about an hour, bye Vaughn"

"Bye Syd" 

After she hung up, Sydney tossed her phone back onto the table and slowly rose from the tub, reaching for her fluffy bathrobe and towel in the process.  Glancing at the clock she realized it was almost six and that Will and Francie wouldn't be back from the restaurant until at least nine o' clock.  

Sydney opened her closet and decided for comfortable, and grabbed a light blue tank top and some black track pants.  She dressed quickly and then pulled her hair back out of her face into a messy yet elegant, bun and grabbed her sneakers.  

Before leaving, Syd left Will and Francie a note that said:

_Will and Francie,_

_      I got home safe, Geneva was all right but the seminar was boring, big surprise right, a financial discussion boring!  Well I felt a little like ice cream so I went to get some since it appears that Will ate all of my chocolate chip double fudge, be back soon. _

_                                                                Love,_

_                                                                         Syd  _

She stuck the note on the refrigerator walked back to her suitcase to get the software disks and made her way out the door, on her way to meet with he handler, the man who she secretly loved.  

**A/N:** Ok that was the first chapter.  Again let me know what you think because I'm not entirely sure where this is going, I have some idea but it's a little blurry in my head right now.  Thanks for reading and please Review and let me know what you think, should I continue, does it suck, should I delete it, what? Review, and tell me what you think, or e-mail me at Coley035@netscape.net. Bye. 


End file.
